Happy Birthday Riley
by TwiBoy
Summary: It's Riley's birthday and Edward wants to help him celebrate properly. Entry for the Slash Backslash One-Shot Contest. Rated M for language and adult content. AH/OOC/Slash


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: Happy Birthday Riley  
Pen name: TwiBoy  
Pairing: Riley/Edward/Jasper and various other "players" (yeah, it's like that).  
Disclaimer: ****Mrs. Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, all Twilight characters and related references. I don't own a damn thing. ****  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: ****http:/www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/c2/68069/3/0/1/**

**O.o**

For once, I'm glad my roommate isn't home. Normally, I rather enjoy his company. He's quirky, smart, funny, and hot as fuck. Of course, that last one makes things a bit awkward since he has no clue that I have a thing for him, but that's neither here nor there.

So why am I glad he's not home? Well, it's my birthday, it's been almost four months since I broke up with Dimitri, I'm horny as hell, and well – I need to jack off like nobody's business. Kinda hard to do that with my roommate in the room, and there's just something to be said for masturbating in bed, as opposed to a communal shower. My blankets are soft, my pillow softer, and lube works a hell of a lot better than shower gel.

Getting down to business, I open my laptop and pull up the video that never fails to make me shoot clear across the room.

Okay, so that's an exaggeration, but I'm sure if I tried...

Anyway, the video stars one of my favorite actors, none other than Hale Storm, the King of Ass. This particular video is so fucking hot, I rarely make it halfway through before my orgasm is ripping through me of its own accord.

Hale is gorgeous: lightly tanned skin, blond surfer curls falling past his chin, green eyes – the exact shade of my roommate's, mind you – a muscular build without being overly beefy, pouty, full lips, big hands and a fantastic dick. It's thick and perfectly straight when fully erect; it's enough to bring a man to his knees in appreciation.

There's a reason for his title. While he's an incredible top, never failing to wrench cries of ecstasy from the countless men who have been blessed enough to be bent over for him, he has successfully turned a rim-job into a fucking art form. I have never personally been on either end of a rim job, and don't normally enjoy watching it in a video – some actors make it look fucking ridiculous – but I can easily get off on watching him. Which is why I have yet to make it through the entire video without blowing my load.

I quickly strip naked, hopping into bed with my laptop and bottle of lube as I pull up the video.

It opens with the camera zeroed in on Hale Storm's pretty green eyes, looking up into the face of the man who currently has his cock buried in his throat. His tanned cheeks are hollowed as his head bobs along the length of the lucky motherfucker groaning, "Fuck yeah. Suck that dick, boy."

The hot thing about the scene is not the fact that Hale is quite obviously very good at giving head, but that he's slowly stroking his own beautiful erection as he moans around the one in his mouth. He alternates his blow job tactics, bobbing and sucking, slow deep throating, fisting the shaft while swiftly slurping the head – so fucking incredible. The pace of my breathing starts to increase because of what's to come in two minutes and 33 seconds.

Click, click, fast-forward just a bit...

The lucky fucker is now on his back on a couch with his knees pressed to his chest, as Hale uses his hands to lift him, curving his back and lifting his ass into the air. My hand is already lubed up and doing its job as I imagine myself in his place.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby..." he whimpers.

_Fuck yeah, indeed_...

The guy begins rapidly fisting his cock as Hale all but attacks his ass with his mouth, and I groan watching the underside of his jaw flex as his tongue works its target. Hale's eyes are closed as his long fingers knead and squeeze the guy's cheeks while he groans into his skin. For just a second he pulls his lips away from his flesh and I can easily hear the sound of his tongue sweeping in quick, wet strokes against the guy's puckered skin.

Yep, I'm a fucking goner.

"Fuck...fuck..._fuck_!" I grunt as I shoot onto my belly, my body bucking as I almost knock my computer off the bed.

Plopping backwards on the bed, I mutter, "Happy Birthday to me."

**O.o**

I jump a little as I enter the dorm room, fresh out of the shower when I see my roommate talking on his cell phone and bending over my desk to look something up on my computer.

Generally, I don't have a problem with him using my laptop; I've used his countless times when mine had been out of commission for one reason or another. My problem now, though, is that I can't remember if I closed the video I was watching not twenty minutes before.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, I'm relieved to see that I closed my browser window.

Looking at me, he whispers, "You don't mind, right?"

I shake my head in response and use my towel to dry my hair as I look for a shirt.

"No, Jazz. As much as I'd love to come to your party tonight, it's Riley's birthday and I'm taking him out," he says, giving me a big ass grin.

He's taking me out for my birthday? Now _this_ is a pleasant surprise.

"Yes, yes, the same. Too bad for you," he snickers as I raise my eyebrow. "No, I'm not bringing him over. I hardly think he would be comfortable in such a setting."

I'm curious about what kind of party he doesn't want to bring me to, and I'm a bit disappointed. I like parties, and I'm a pretty open minded guy. Unless they're torturing cats, or having a gaggle of female strippers over for lap dances, I'm pretty fucking open.

"Well, first thing on the agenda is that Halloween superstore you were telling me about. We need some ideas for costumes. I wanted to show Riley the website and get his opinion. What's the address?" He pauses for a moment. "Well, you're no help whatsoever. Let me try searching, then. H, a, l..."

_Oh, please let the autofill not work. PLEASE!_

Judging by the way he quirks his head and draws silent, I can see that I am totally fucked.

"Well, _I_ will be _damned_," he murmurs into the phone as he looks over his shoulder.

My skin burns with humiliation as the sounds of Hale Storm's perfect blow job drift to my ears, and my heart nearly stops when he turns back to the computer screen to watch as the King of Ass continues to worship the other man's cock. "My boy has pretty good taste, it would seem." Closing the browser and shutting my laptop, he turns back around to face me, leaning against my desk. "You know what, Jazz? I think we're gonna crash your party after all. See you in thirty."

I must look like a confused, cornered mouse as I wait for him to say something. "Well? You gonna stand around in your boxers all day, or are you gonna get dressed? We need to celebrate your birthday properly."

"Edward, I...you're not mad?"

Laughing, he replies, "Fuck no, I'm not mad. Now, get dressed."

**O.o**

Neither one of us has said a word since we left the dorms as we speed down the highway in Edward's car. I'm grateful that he wasn't pissed after discovering the kind of porn I enjoy watching, and curious as to what he meant about me having good taste. Is Edward gay?

Clearing my throat, I finally bring myself to ask, "Are you...gay?"

"Yep," he answers, keeping his eyes on the road as he maneuvers the car off the highway through some residential streets.

"What kind of party are you taking me to?" I'm incredibly curious now, since he changed his mind about bringing me after learning about the contents of my spank bank.

"The kind of party where you go to watch, or be watched. Kick back, relax, have a few drinks."

_Watch or be watched?_

I'm not able to ask him to clarify as we're pulling up in front of a rather large condo with a security gate. Edward pushes the buzzer, waiting for someone to answer.

"Yo!" calls out the mechanical voice through the speaker.

"Let me in, fucker!" Edward shouts.

"Why should I? Did you bring me a present?" the mechanical voice has grown deeper, suggestive.

"In a manner of speaking," he replies.

"Then your wish is my command," the voice announces in a mock Wizard of Oz tone as the gates open, letting us onto the property.

Pulling up into the circular drive, Edward quickly hops out of the car as I follow suit, taking in the impressive building. It's clear to see that there are a lot of people inside, I can see shadows drifting to and fro in the windows.

"Let's go, birthday boy," Edward croons, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

He quickly ushers me along the walkway up to the door just as it swings open, revealing a tall, rather young looking boy with black hair falling into his eyes. I quirk my head when I see him sucking on a lollipop, pulling at the white stick with his fingers. He pulls the candy out of his mouth with a loud pop as his dark brown eyes glance at Edward, then drag across me from my shoes to my face.

"Evening, Edward. And who is this?" His white t-shirt is impossibly tight, and not long enough to meet the waistband of his low rise jeans. A sliver of brown skin is visible between the two garments and I'm in a trance, struggling to keep from tracing the line of skin with my finger.

"Seth, this is Riley, Riley this is Seth. Today is Riley's birthday."

Seth's face breaks out in a brilliant grin as he says, "Well, happy birthday, Riley!"

Just as I start to thank him, he steps up to me, clasping my face in his hands as he plants a hot kiss on my mouth. I gasp in surprise and his tongue slips between my lips, briefly sliding against my own. I can taste the cherry flavor of his lollipop and can't stop myself from groaning into his mouth.

Pulling back, he gives me a light peck on the lips and smiles. "Welcome. Come on in."

I turn to look at Edward in surprise and see him snickering. "Isn't he a riot?"

I can't bring myself to answer.

Edward quickly guides me through various rooms of the massive house, introducing me to more beautiful men than I thought could fit inside one building.

Jacob Black is a massive guy, with dark brown skin much like Seth's and long, ebony hair pulled back in a ponytail. His smile is warm and his arms strong as he pulls me into a hug and wishes me a happy birthday. Paul, another dark skinned man, has mischievous brown eyes and short cropped hair. While not nearly as tall as Jacob, he's just as muscular and nearly crushes my hand as he shakes it in greeting.

I begin to lose track as I'm introduced to more of Edward's friends, and I'm surprised and thrilled that he keeps such gorgeous company.

"Was that Seth you talked to outside the gate?" I ask.

"No, that was was Jasper. He's in the shower, otherwise, I'd introduce you. You'll meet him in a bit."

Grabbing a couple of beers, he steers us towards the den, a room not quite as packed as the other common areas of the house, and we both plop down on the couch.

"So, why did you not want to bring me here at first? Because Seth is so brazen?" I ask with a chuckle before taking a pull off my beer.

"Seth's not the only brazen one," Edward answers, tilting his chin towards the topic of our conversation stumbling backward into the room, lip-locked with Paul as they make their way toward the couch.

"You know that lollipop shit drives me nuts, right?" Paul growls as he yanks Seth's shirt over his head.

"I think I have an idea," Seth chuckles as his hands work to open Paul's belt.

"Holy shit, are they just gonna...?" I can't complete the thought, stunned to see Paul's hard-on spring free from his briefs as Seth yanks them down to the floor.

Paul is now standing next to the arm of the couch with Seth kneeling on the cushions, bracing his weight on the arm as he gives Paul's cock a good long lick from his balls to the head.

"You see," Edward says, pointing at the scene playing out in front of us, "Seth has a bit of an oral fixation, which makes him a great, _great_ cocksucker. His lips were made for dick and his tongue is damn near lethal."

To emphasize Edward's point, Paul groans, "Fuck, you're killing me, boy..."

Seth lowers his head and angles it to take one of Paul's balls in his mouth as his hand swiftly strokes his shaft. He's quite loud as he licks and sucks the skin, and Paul is mumbling something I can't quite understand.

"Does this bother you?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Hell no, it doesn't bother me," I reply, leaning back into the couch cushion to enjoy the show.

Seth pulls back to drag his lips up to the head of Paul's dick before licking and wetly kissing the ridge just beneath it. Paul's hips have begun thrusting ever so slightly against Seth's mouth and the innocent look the boy gives him from his position belies the wicked talent of his tongue.

"How old is he?" I whisper, a bit worried that I might be witnessing something under aged.

"Don't worry, he's 23. The fact that he doesn't look a day over 17 makes him quite popular, though," he replies, his breath tickling my jaw.

I keep my eyes focused on the pair across the room and my entire body shivers.

"You like what you see, Riley?" Edward asks, his lips flitting across my neck.

"Yes," I moan as my eyes slip closed for just a second.

"No, no, no. Open your eyes, baby. It's just starting to get good," he urges, kissing my throat.

My eyes snap open and my groan is almost embarrassing as I watch Jacob position himself behind Seth on the couch, kissing a trail up his back.

"Now, this is where it gets interesting," Edward points out as his fingers drift across the hem of my t-shirt, slipping beneath the fabric. "Jacob is a top, and has been hot after Seth's ass for months." His warm fingers slip across my belly, making my muscles contract as I whimper. "The only problem with that is, Seth's also a top, and refuses to be fucked."

He pulls his face away from my neck when the blow job across the room quickly turns vocal, delicious slurping sounds filling the air as Paul groans and grunts in appreciation.

"God damn it, Seth I could watch you suck a cock for fucking hours!" Edward calls out with a chuckle as Seth moans around the dick in his mouth.

Turning back to me, he says, "Remember what I said about watching and being watched? Seth _loves _being watched. He'd give head on Bourbon Street in the middle of Mardi Gras if there was no risk of him getting arrested," he snickers.

I'm intrigued as I watch Jacob's hands work Seth's fly open as he continues to suck Paul's dick, never breaking stride.

"I thought you said he refused to be fucked," I note, my breathing now rapid and shallow.

"He does," Edward murmurs, bringing his mouth to my ear as his hand slides up my shirt to thumb one of my nipples, causing me to gasp and arch against his hand. "That doesn't mean he won't let Jake touch him, or at the very most rub himself against his ass. That's happened more than once."

As if he were listening to our conversation, Jacob pulls Seth's jeans down to his knees and wraps his hand around the younger man's dick before opening his own fly to free his erection. Moments later, he pulls out a tiny bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount on top of Seth's ass, letting it dribble between his cheeks before sliding his cock along the slick trail.

"Fucking _hell_, boy. You have no idea how bad I want that ass," Jake groans, thrusting his hips to grind against him.

Seth has pulled off Paul's cock to work him with his hand as he laves the crown with his tongue, every so often, sucking the swollen skin into his mouth before releasing it with a juicy pop.

My back arches again as Edward pinches my nipple, and I squeeze my eyes shut and moan. "_Shit_!" He starts kissing a trail down my neck as he pushes the hem of my shirt up to my shoulders, exposing my torso.

"So fucking hot," he groans in my ear as his hand caresses my body.

Without even thinking, I pull his face to mine and kiss him hard. He immediately pulls me close as he moans into my mouth, his tongue seeking mine, his mouth tasting of toothpaste and beer. My fingers wind into his hair, gently tugging as his hand roams across my bare skin, squeezing, rubbing.

We both pull back suddenly to the sound of cheers and turn to see Jake rolling on a condom and Seth biting his lip, watching the larger man over his shoulder.

"Oh my God," Edward chuckles as Jacob buries himself balls deep, causing Seth to gasp and arch his back.

He starts out slow, thrusting gently in and out of the boy as he leans back, watching where they're joined with one hand on his ass. They're both murmuring too low to hear just before Seth nods and Jacob grabs his hips firmly in both hands. He's no longer gentle as his thrusting turns fierce and feral, grunting and gasping as their skin meets in loud rhythmic slaps.

"Fuck..._yes_!" Seth cries as he wraps his cock in his fist, Paul completely forgotten.

"Hell, yeah, Jake! Pound him good!" Edward cheers with a grin.

"It's about fucking time," a voice snickers from behind us.

I turn my head to see who spoke and my jaw nearly comes unhinged.

"No fucking way," I whisper.

The man rounds the edge of the couch, never taking his eyes off the scene in front of us as he smiles in appreciation. "Now that is something I thought I'd never get to see."

Edward turns to address the man standing next to the couch. "Fucking beautiful, isn't it?" he asks with a grin.

"Indeed," he agrees, turning his eyes on me, green eyes boring into mine.

"Jasper, meet Riley, Riley, Jasper Hale. Of course, you know him by his stage name."

"You have got to be kidding me," I gasp, my heart furiously racing as I realize that Hale Storm is giving me his fuck me eyes.

"I recently discovered that Riley here is a big fan of yours."

He still hasn't said anything, but his smirk turns into a crooked grin as his eyes take in my body.

"Edward's told me so much about you," he says, his voice low and gritty. "He said that you're absolutely delectable. I'm pleased to finally meet you." He crouches down in front of me and extends his hand.

"Pleasure is all fucking mine, man," I chuckle, nervous as hell as I shake his hand.

Letting his eyes flit over to Edward, he says, "How have you kept yourself from stripping this boy naked?"

Leaning in to suck my earlobe into his mouth, Edward groans, "I'm getting there." As he fingers my belly, I practically convulse where I sit, never taking my eyes off Jasper, who's now kneeling at my feet. "Mmm...he's so sensitive, Jazz. Probably won't even have to touch his dick to get him off."

"I fucking like the sound of that," Jasper growls as he raises up to bring his face closer to mine. "You okay with that, Riley?" he asks, tracing my jaw with his long fingers.

I enthusiastically nod as he smiles and leans in to kiss me, his tongue barely glancing my lips as my body violently shivers. "Your lips are so soft," he groans, sucking on my bottom lip.

I can't believe I'm kissing Hale Storm; his mouth is fucking incredible.

Edward takes both of our beer bottles and sets them on the end table before peeling off his shirt and turning his attention back to me. "Your turn."

My shirt's almost completely off anyway, so it doesn't take much to remove it and discard it with Edward's own. Leaning in, he seals his mouth around my nipple and I can't control my breathing as Jasper's hands work open my belt. I'm overwhelmed by all that's going on, Edward's mouth on me, a fucking porn god opening up my pants, a pretty twink about to blow his load on the couch across from us as his gorgeous top continues to drill him. It certainly won't take much at all to get me shooting.

"Lift up," Jasper commands, grasping the waistband of my jeans and boxers and I raise my hips to help him slide them off my ass. He pulls them off me along with my shoes and socks and I'm naked on the couch, my ass at the edge, and my upper body leaning back against the cushions.

Edward is flicking his tongue across my nipple as he reaches across with his hand to pinch and tweak the other, reducing me to a panting, whimpering mess.

With a wicked grin, Jasper asks, "Which video is your favorite, Riley?", and he brings his mouth to my belly, kissing a trail down to my hip. My cock twitches at his proximity, and I feel a drop of precum slide down the head toward the shaft.

"Um," I struggle to think as Edward hums against my chest, his hand drifting down to my erection. "The one with that guy...fuck...with the blond ponytail...I don't...shit...don't know his name..."

"I've only done one video with James Hunter," he replies, his grin growing bigger.

Edward uses a single finger to trace around the head of my cock and I cry out.

"What about that video do you most enjoy?" Jasper asks, gently lifting my legs to place my knees on his shoulders.

My mind's gone, unable to form a coherent thought as my hips start bucking, hoping he gets the fucking hint.

"Edward," he implores.

Taking his mouth off my nipple, Edward reaches his arm down to hook beneath my knees, pulling them to my chest as he leans in to kiss me. He murmurs against my mouth, "He's so fucking good at this."

I feel Jasper's hands spread my cheeks, his fingers pressing into my skin and I scream into Edward's mouth when I feel the first flick of his tongue against me. His tongue is stiff and probing as it traces circles, slides back and forth and side to side, my body jerking with every stroke. My orgasm begins to build and swell when he makes a seal on my skin with his mouth, his tongue moving inhumanly fast.

I have to wrench my mouth free from Edward's to take a breath. His hold on my legs loosens a little as he leans in once again to take my nipple between his lips.

"So fucking good," Jasper growls against me as he draws one hand back to strike my right cheek with a firm slap.

"Oh, God...I'm gonna come," I grunt.

Catcalls and whistles ring out as my body shakes with the force of my orgasm. "Fuck!" I yell.

"See?" Edward chuckles. "Didn't even have to touch his dick."

I jump when I hear a door slam shut, and groan when I realize I'm in bed, my laptop shut and shoved off to the side.

"Still in bed, Riley? What the hell?" Edward asks.

"It's my fucking birthday. I can sleep in, can't I?" I reply, quickly scanning my immediate surroundings to make sure there is no evidence of my first wet dream in fucking ages. Confident that all is well, and grateful that I had the foresight to slip my boxers back on before I passed out, I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Studying in your sleep?" he asks, pointing at my computer.

I think for just a moment before I answer. "No, actually. Jerked off to porn and passed the fuck out."

"No joke?" he asks with a snicker. "Rock on, buddy. So, what are your plans for the rest of the day, birthday boy?"

Since he didn't seem put off my by answer about the porn, I decide to take it a step further. "I don't know. I'm single and don't feel up to trolling for some ass, so I'm probably gonna spend the day in bed going through my spank bank," I chuckle, affectionately petting my laptop.

"Not a fucking thing wrong with that, man," he says, dropping his backpack on the floor and falling backwards onto his bed. "I need to update my own. Getting kinda bored with it," he says thoughtfully.

"I can share," I offer.

He snickers before replying. "I uh, doubt we'd have the same taste, man."

"Try me."

He seems to mull it over for a bit before smiling, looking up to the ceiling. "Well, I kinda have a thing for this one blond porn star...named Hale Storm."

_Happy Birthday to me._

**A/N Thanks so much to Naelany for her beta services. Thanks also to DomwardsMistress, rmhale, and FarDareisMai2 for pre-reading this piece. *hugs all around***

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
